


Distractions

by attackatosh



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Missionary Position, Outdoor Sex, Riding, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackatosh/pseuds/attackatosh
Summary: Dyce and Danse get distracted on a day off.





	Distractions

Dyce hopped down from the balcony of her shack, landing on her feet and putting her hands on her hips. Her burgundy hair was tied in a messy ponytail, plump lips curled into an eager smirk as she turned around, raising an eyebrow. Danse stood on the balcony still, leaning down and looking back at her.

“Are you coming or what?” She asked cockily, gesturing for him to meet her on the ground. He rolled his eyes, walking back inside and out the front door.

“Of course. Just not as dangerously.” He tilted his head upwards, kissing Dyce on the cheek as they walked down the footpath leading from the shack, towards the basketball court Dyce had haphazardly built a few weeks prior. It wasn’t much; just a half-court on one side and some exercise equipment on the other, but it certainly helped them keep in shape during more peaceful times. The two of them laughed, Dyce picking up a kickball from the basket near the court and tossing it at Danse’s head.

“Hey!” He let out a high-pitched yelp as it bounced against his head, the angle of the ball allowing it to bounce off the backboard and into the hoop. “What was that for?”

“The first point of the game.” She replied smugly, picking the ball back up and grinning. “Way it bounced off your head, it landed right in the hoop.” She tossed it at him again, with him catching it in his hands and studying it. He tossed it back into the basket, grabbing an actual basketball and running for the hoop, Dyce knocking the ball out of his hands as he went for the dunk. “Not today!”

“Come on, play fair!” He teased, laughing as she held the ball over her head, hands on her hips as she slammed the ball into the hoop using only her mind. “No psychic nonsense in sports!”

“You know they had psychics in baseball, right?” She replied, twirling the ball idly above Danse’s head, watching him hopping on his tip-toes to grab it from her brain-grip. “They stood at the outer edges of the field and—“

“Nobody even _had_ psychic powers before the war!” He groaned, finally jumping high enough to grab the ball… only to be nearly dunked alongside it. “Hey, I had the ball, that counts!”

“I know, I was helping you.” She giggled, letting go of the ball as Danse landed, grunting softly. “You need to get better at jumping.”

“_You_ need to stop catapulting me by the pants every time I try to do something.” He laughed, tossing the ball back towards the hoop, Dyce jumping up onto his back to slam it into the hoop as the two of them lost their balance, Danse landing on his back as Dyce landed on top of him, the two of them laughing. She traced a hand along his chest; while she was wearing a soft crop-top and shorts, he was shirtless, only wearing a pair of somewhat-ratty sweatpants. It was the closest to “casual” clothes he’d wear, and only ever when they were at home – if he wanted to be comfortable _and_ in public, he’d usually wear his old Knight uniform.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. She let out a soft sigh, meeting his kiss with a soft shiver as she grabbed his arms, softly grinding against him. He gave her a low chuckle, stretching slightly to kiss her neck. It was always one of her sweet spots…

“Are we r-really gonna do this out here?” Dyce mumbled, raising an eyebrow as the two of them pulled away from each other, their faces starting to turn red with blush. Danse chuckled, bucking his hips playfully as she gasped, growling playfully as she leaned down, kissing him deeply and grabbing his hair – Somehow, she’d expected he’d answer her question like that… the two pulled away again, Dyce lifting her top up, breasts tumbling free as she rested her shirt over the top of them, kneeling upright to shuffle her shorts down. Danse shuffled his pants down to his thighs, the two of them locking lips as Dyce slid herself along his length, teasing the both of them with the sensation. Out in the open, completely exposed where anyone could find them… it was bliss, Danse biting his lip softly as Dyce finally slid her way down onto his shaft, quietly bouncing. His hands traced along her sides, nails digging into her hips as he guided her faster and harder against himself – Fuck, was his head _already_ growing foggy…?

“Stay with me, big boy.~” She purred, bouncing faster as he let out a low groan. “I wanna hear you submit.”

“D-Dyce, come on…” he chuckled, breathing harder as she kept going. “C-Can’t do that with just—“

He was cut off by her leaning down, grabbing his hair and kissing him deeply as she kept bouncing. Their tongues danced along each other, soft moans leaving both of them as she slammed down against him, her wetness dripping down Danse’s length – she wasn’t usually this eager...

She let out a low whine, pulling away as her fingers danced along her clit, her bounces matching the rhythm at which Danse was now bucking his hips, softly chuckling.

“Already…?” He said, groaning softly. _Fuuuuck_, even for as eager as her body was, she sure wasn’t letting him go easy… he could feel himself starting to slip – Unlike her, though, he knew the exact right time to release.

“N-No…?” She purred, almost defensively as she pulled herself off of him, teasing the both of them by grinding the tip of his cock against her clit; the sensation and movements making her legs twitch as he held her, gripping her ass with a soft smirk. “Wh-what’s the look for…?”

“You wanna finish this or what?” He teased, pulling himself up to kiss her neck, the two of them rolling over as they covered each other in soft, passionate kisses. “Look at you…” He purred, backing away as his fingers traced along the inside of her thigh. “For someone who usually tops, you’re being awfully… _needy._” He softly moved his hand, her body quivering as his fingers danced along her lips, entering her as his thumb teased her clit. With each moan she gave, the faster he fingered her, using his other hand to slowly rub himself off…

“C-Come on…” She growled, locking eyes with him. Even with her on the ropes, she wasn’t gonna let herself succumb that easily. “G-Gotta work to make _me_ melt.”

“Do I?” He smirked, hands moving away from her entrance and sliding along her hips, removing her shorts completely. He shuffled himself out of his own pants, kneeling in front of her and teasing her with his length. Her gasps and moans made all the difference… “You always start out being all dominant and bossy…” He took her hand, pulling her up and pinning his other thumb under her chin, making her look him directly in the eyes. “Yet by the end… I’ve always got you under my thumb. Funny, isn’t it?”

“S-Shut the fuck up.” She growled, glaring at him – even if her arousal was obvious. “You g-gotta prove it.”

“I always do, don’t I?” He chuckled, groaning softly as he pushed his way inside her, feeling her body shudder as a sigh left her lips. “By the time I take the wheel… you’re left _begging…_ isn’t that right?”

“Mmnh… y-yeah…” She bit her lip, gasping softly as Danse took her calf, lifting one leg over his shoulder as he thrust away within her… Fuck, he was already a pretty big guy, but feeling him like _this…_she could’ve sworn she had hearts in her eyes. “…h-harder…?”

He chuckled, tightening the grip on her leg as he pounded harder, closing his eyes in concentration. “C-Come on… beg for me.” His eyelids fluttered open, looking at Dyce with a foggy, lustful glare. “B-Beg for your reward, _s-soldier._” He growled, pulling on her arm to look her in the eyes – luckily she was flexible enough that it didn’t hurt that much.

“D-Danse…” she whimpered, biting her lip. “P-please…”

“Not. Good. Enough.” He leaned forward, her leg falling to the side briefly as he nibbled on her earlobe, his breath hot against her neck. “You know _exactly_ what I want to hear.”

“P-Paladin…” She could barely be heard, Danse chuckling softly. “F-ffuuuck…!” Her back arched, legs twitching softly. He let go of her arm, thumb slowly – _painfully_ slowly – rubbing against her clit again, listening intently to her moaning, gasping; her thirsty, _nasty _noises. “F-fuckin’ c-cum already!”

“Ah-ah-ah…” He stopped, leaning down and raising an eyebrow. “You know the rule. Be nice, or you don’t get—“

She wrapped her legs around his back, bouncing on his dick from _beneath_ him…! Fuck, he hadn’t planned for this… but _god_ it felt amazing. Damnit, did she plan this? He groaned, moaning her name with a surprising volume for such a low pitch, body shivering as his cock dumped his entire load deep within her – her happy, orgasmic moans sounding like sweet harmonious music to his ears.

When she finally allowed him to pull out, the two of them locked eyes again, chests rising and falling in unison as his seed slowly made its way out of her and onto the pavement.

“I…” Danse mumbled, eyes glittering.

“You weren’t expecting that, w-were you?” She purred, hand tracing along his face. “You’re always so cute when I catch you off-guard like that.”

“D-Do that more often…” he chuckled, still trying to get his breath back. “I-I don’t think I’ve blown one that hard in… a-ages.”

“Mmmm… but if I do it more often, you’ll learn to expect it.” She sat up, kissing him deeply once again. “I gotta keep you on your toes.”

“Only if I get to do the same.”


End file.
